We plan to continue to study how diastolic properties of the left ventricle are modified by disease states. The influence of myocardial ischemia on dastolic pressure-volume relations will be our major focus. Studies are planned to assess the role of impaired relaxation and sarcoplasmic reticular dysfunction in the increased stiffness of the left ventricular chamber seen in patients with angina pectoris.